Equipment booms are commonly employed in retail and other commercial establishments to hang equipment from a ceiling. This equipment may take a variety of forms, including but not limited to, security cameras, televisions, signage, lighting, etc. The booms are generally in the form of an extendable pole. One end thereof mounts to the ceiling. The other end thereof is used to mount the equipment thereto.
These equipment booms are typically telescopic to allow for the varying of their overall length. They also typically include a locking feature to lock them at a desired length. Unfortunately, contemporary locking features usually only permit a predetermined number of available locked positions. For example, the may include a plurality of apertures along one segment of their telescopic assembly. Each aperture is configured to receive a fastener to fix that segment's position relative to the remainder of the assembly. Further, they often times require drilling through portions of the boom to access a selected aperture in order to pass a fastener therethrough. This additional drilling operation drives up installation cost and time.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an equipment boom that allows for more flexible length adjustment and reduced installation cost and time. The invention provides such an equipment boom. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.